


Animals

by syraena7



Series: Asha'lean [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syraena7/pseuds/syraena7
Summary: In which the wolf catches his prey.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, completely separate in time. I included it as a chapter in the main fic, "Where the Hell did the Healer Go?" but for those of you who don't want to sift through plot, I made it a freestanding One Shot.
> 
> I was inspired by [Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpgTC9MDx1o) by Maroon 5. Enjoy
> 
> (((VERY NSFW)))  
> (((PROBABLY THE MOST NSFW THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN)))

Downy soft blankets slid off my body with a whisper. The sun had not yet risen, and the chill in the air rose goosebumps across my arms as I silently made my way across the room. I left Solas on the bed behind me, his soft breathing the only sound in the room while I donned a thin pair of leggings, a tunic and corseted vest, followed by travelling boots of lightweight waterproofed leather.

 

My spring cloak and siren grappling hook cuff completed the outfit, before I slung my staff over my back on its harness. Everything I wore was hushed tones of green and brown in an effort to camouflage myself. A canteen, a few lyrium potions, and a couple small sachets for herbs and food were stowed on my belt; I’d be travelling light, no need for extra baggage. I could hunt for most of my food along the way if I was quick about it. Tightened straps, secured buckles, and soft fabrics made for silent movement as I crept to the desk. I grabbed a scrap of parchment, quill and ink, and scrawled two words across the page.

 

_Find me._

 

A few drops of my perfume on my neck and wrists, then on the note… something to track me by. The page fluttered onto the pillow beside my still sleeping vhenan.

I didn’t leave through the door, for fear the latch would wake him. Instead, I used my hook to scale the wall outside my window quickly and quietly. He never even stirred.

 

I headed east, toward Lake Calenhad. I doubted I’d make it there, but I wanted to try. Where I could not run, I used my grappling hook to navigate treacherous terrain. Permafrost and sparse grasses crunched under foot when I broke free of the mountain climate on the third day. I rested briefly, not allowing myself to dream. On the first night, I was forced to camp in the open, surrounded by snow and smooth rock. It grew easier after that first night. I could find shelter in trees or cracks in the rock.

 

No doubt he was already on my trail; he was likely travelling in his wolf form. I could picture it - a dense roiling smoke through the trees, ears and tail and ruby bright eyes darting through the foliage. Should any Dalish straggler happen to be in these parts, as slim a chance as that was, they’d surely be struck dumb in fright.

 

That thought brought a smirk to my lips as I vaulted over a boulder. Night on day four had fallen, and I had made my way toward the sounds of rushing water slightly south of my path. A single day remained until I reached Lake Calenhad, maybe less if my fade-steps continued to carry me at this pace.

 

The forest opened before me to a waterfall, no more than twenty feet high or across. If I hurried, I had time to bathe and drink before my rest, and I made camp in a small hollow behind the falls. A crate and a pack lay long since forgotten here, along with a ring of stones for a fire that looked several years old. Curious, I opened the crate - completely empty, but I stowed my clothes in this and headed to bathe.

 

The tiny slice of soap I kept in one of my belt pouches was more than enough to cleanse the sweat of running from my skin; it wasn’t a relaxing bubble bath by any means, but it would suffice. I’d placed a few heating runes below the surface of the water, so at the very least I would not freeze to death.

 

Something in me realized then that I’d never make it to the lake. I could feel it in my blood, in the air. This game I was playing with him, this hunt, he’d been doing it longer than I had been alive. The human part of me had been hopeful that I’d win. The ancient elvhen in me knew that he’d find me and devour me.

 

It raised my heartbeat to imagine it.

 

Oh he would find me, and we’d spend the night hours under the stars with limbs entangled. His teeth would sink into my shoulder, and my howls of pleasure would quake the trees. My hands slipped beneath the water with this lovely image on the brain. My hands were his, claiming myself as he would claim me. Four days of taunting, of waiting, I could feel an itch beneath my skin that wished to break free. I wanted to scream at the skies. I wanted to be torn apart by his teeth and fingers. I wanted to be caught.

 

My fingers had nearly completed their task when the snap of a twig and a menacing growl ripped me from my daze. Soft footfalls from the treeline drew my attention in their direction. A brief flash of panic had run through my blood -  _maybe Solas would not be the first to find me_ \- but that fear was quelled when six ruby eyes pierced the darkness. A surge of mana in the air, and the eyes disappeared, replaced by a battle ready elven man, his dark hair gathered away from his face and shaved at the sides.

 

His first words to me were laced with anger, and on a deeper level, concern. “ _Fenedhis, vhenan_ , do you have any idea how worried I have been? Do you understand what is at stake if your little game had resulted in your capture?” He cast his staff aside, setting his pack down at the side of the stream as he sat on a rock. His bare toes nearly touched the water from where he sat.

 

I couldn’t bring myself to be abashed. My hands journeyed south again, heat shooting through my veins with each stroke. I could not hold back the croaking moan that clawed its way up from my chest. I could practically taste the desire in the air around him, even from fifteen feet away.

 

“If I am captured, so be it. I knew better when I taunted the Dread Wolf with my scent.”

 

The water lapped around me when I made my way toward him. Here it was a few degrees colder, this far from my runes. I reached a hand under the water at the base of the rock, tracing another rune, then followed the line of his legs with my dripping hands. Little spots darkened on his leggings, his armored guards, a wet trail where my fingers had been.

 

I had my eyes set on my destination - the laces of his leggings - when his hand caught the back of my wrist. He pulled upward none too delicately, extending the inside of my wrist and the last of the perfume oils there to his nose; he breathed it in deeply, caressing it to his face. His eyes rolled back a bit in his desire, and a subtle growl echoed through his chest. When he released my hand, I made quick work of his laces, though the wet knots made it slightly more difficult.

 

From there it took but moments for him to discard the remainder of his clothing and armor on the bank and slide down the rock into the water. It seemed as if in slow motion; his long lean frame extended fully in the moonlight, arms steadying himself and each coiled muscle pushing off in catlike grace. Water splashed around him, broke around him as he chased me through the stream to the falls. Each time I was just within his grasp, I darted away, and I could taste his frustration and eagerness on the air. I ducked behind the curtain of water, then dropped underwater, aiming to cut behind him back on the other side of the rushing water.

 

I was too slow.

 

A viselike grip caught my ankle, pulling me back toward him as I fought to surface. With a bit of a flail, I managed to break free and take a gasping, laughing breath. I could not get far. He slipped his arm around my waist from behind... a dark laugh caught the breeze above the noise of the falls.

 

“Found you.” He whispered into my ear in a crisp, icy tone. I felt his foot catch my ankle under the water, widening my stance and nearly unbalancing me. Had he not a firm grip on my waist, I may very well have taken us both down under the water.

 

He bent me over forward at the waist, nibbling along my neck and shoulder as he reached behind me with deft fingers. He was toying with me, refusing to end the game and snap me cleanly. No, he wanted only to make me beg, to plead for escape or release. Damned wolf. The warm pressure of his fingertips was like fire on my core. He dipped in with barely the crown of his finger, parting my entrance but not granting me any real satisfaction. I attempted to back into his hand, to force him into me, and received a tug on my hair as he stilled my movements.

 

He called me his prey, callously and deliberately denied me what I sought. Slim fingers first applied tiny crystals of ice, then fire, then sparks of lightning across my clit, just shy of full release, his skin cycling magic across my slit until I could no longer stay quiet. I let a cry of desperation loose, close to tears.

 

“Vhenan please… please…” Two languages begin to spill from my lips in my wanton need. “ _Fen’Harel… Sathan ver em._ I can’t… no more...  _Ar isala… sathan…_ ”

 

“ _Ma nuvenin, ma vhenan._ ” His teeth grabbed the sensitive tip of my ear, causing me to buck backward. With this leverage he thrust a digit into my core, palm down, finger crooked to catch that spot inside me that would release the torrent, his thumb pressed tightly against the tiny bundle of nerves at the fore. I was nearly bent in half then with my head tipped backward toward him almost painfully. When the first wave subsided, his hand was replaced by something much larger.

 

The head of his member slipped in the first inch and it was heaven. My pleading increased twofold, my cries swallowed up by the rushing of the falls behind us. There was no rush for him, not yet, not when he had just caught his quarry. His arm still remained around my waist, his legs braced to balance us both. His other hand left the steadying of his cock to snake around to my jaw; once he had fully sheathed himself, he wrenched me upright, flush with him, hips propped backward to allow access. My pointed ear was once again between his teeth, the pleasure nearly unbearable.

 

My hands sought to hold something, to do something. The first found its way below the water to stroke the place we were joined; its twin finally decided to stroke my own breast. The waterfall’s mist cooled everything above the stream, and my nipples had hardened to taut points. He remained slow, teasing, filling, stretching… I cried out, needing the friction but loving the slow fucking he made me endure.

 

Each slow thrust dragged through me with carefully deliberate purpose, the full weight of him slamming back home just a bit harder each time. Between his strokes and the hand at my breast, I came again with a ragged sob. I could no longer control the tremors of my body. My knees threatened to give way with an ill-timed wobble. The sudden loss of him inside me was too much to bear; every fiber in me knew we were not done, demanded it.

 

I found myself pressing him toward the rock face of the falls, kissing him with all the passion I had ripping through my core. The impact of his back with the boulder sent a small jolt of guilt through me, as if I had hurt him. But that stone mask revealed no pain, his marble features rendered in perfect control unbroken. My thigh hitched up on his hip, and he entered me again, his tight grip ensnaring the pale flesh of my thigh. I was not allowed control for very long, and soon it was my back pressed to the rock. I hooked my other leg around him as he fucked me into the stone, his pace frenzied now. His hands clutched my ass and thighs in support, but his teeth… oh his teeth.. They dug into every flat plane of my shoulder, the edges of my collarbone, my ear, my neck. Everything within reach surrendered to his onslaught.

 

This is what I had needed. The utter destruction of my body, The ferocity of the wolf, the dreaded god, the man who held his control behind the stormfront in his eyes. I needed to be torn down at his touch, utterly desecrated. He tore and ravaged and claimed. My consuming fire rose to meet his ruinous ice, and when he finally allowed himself release, no earthly force could have withstood the maelstrom of our pleasure.

 

Eventually, our labored breathing and racing hearts calmed. He still placed small bites and kisses across my skin. I felt utterly wrecked. There was a hand at my jaw again, tipping my ear to meet his lips.

 

“Shall I give you a head start back home,  _ma vhenan_?” He whispered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides and waits for reactions*


End file.
